


Stick to Your Lines

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [13]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucas knows what to say
Relationships: Lucas Jones/Johnny Zacchara
Series: GH Slash Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	Stick to Your Lines

“What are you to Johnny?”  
  
Lucas had been trained for moments like this; he was to be a confidant of Johnny’s clean businesses, a friend of the family. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
As the large stranger got a step too close, his husky voice far too low to be anything but creepy.  
  
His testosterone told him to puff out his chest, jut his chin, and challenge his opponent; Lucas came from a family known to smile at danger and doubt.  
  
“Are you annoying my business associate, Mr. Thompson?” Johnny’s voice interrupted the contest, reinforcing a previous to Lucas – _never deviate_.


End file.
